


Childhood Mistakes (Tanya - age 16)

by haruka



Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Spanking, mighty ducks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old Tanya gets attention from a popular duck at school, but what does he really want?  Contains spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Mistakes (Tanya - age 16)

Childhood Mistakes (Tanya - age 16)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

“There goes the brain,” whispered one of the girls clustered in the locker bay as their tall blonde classmate passed by them. Tanya Vanderflock avoided their eyes, but didn’t lower her head. She wasn’t ashamed of who she was, even if prettier, more popular ducklings thought she should be. She’d like to see any one of them build a homemade rocket that launched complete with a working satellite. Not that they would want to – they were too concerned with frivolous things like boys and dating and dances ….

Like the Spring dance Friday night.

She wasn’t going, and she didn’t care. Much. It wasn’t going to be any fun, not like reprogramming the VCR to act like a surveillance camera or adjusting the bell at the front gate so that any time the button was pressed, it took a fingerprint reading. Now _that_ was fun.

“Hey, Tanya, how’s it going?”

She froze in place at the sound of His voice. Beakman Lewis, captain of the school’s championship boys’ hockey team. He was handsome, talented, and fairly smart, although nowhere near her own level. She felt herself blushing under her facial feathers and awkwardly adjusted her glasses.

“Ah, uh, hi Beakman,” she stammered. “It’s going okay.”

“You going to the dance on Friday?”

Now why would he want to know that? “No, I don’t think so,” she answered.

“You don’t want to or you don’t have a date?”

Tanya sighed internally. Did he really need her to spell it out? “Both,” she answered.

“Oh.” Beakman looked disappointed. “Too bad.” He brushed back straight black bangs from his deep green eyes. Tanya’s heart gave a weird little flutter usually reserved for new electronic components.

“Why is it too bad?” she asked curiously.

“I thought maybe you’d consider being my date.” He grinned. “Are you sure you don’t want to go?”

Tanya could only stare at him. This guy, admittedly the most popular boy in school, wanted to take _her_ to the dance? As much as she wanted to believe it was for the right reasons, she was too smart to be so easily taken in. She looked him directly in the eye and tried not to waiver just because those eyes were so pretty. “What is it you want, Beakman?” she asked. “You want me to do your homework for you? Maybe your term project?”

“No, of course not!” he said, looking offended and hurt and too cute for words. He shrugged. “I guess it’s not gonna work after all. Sorry I bothered you.” He turned away.

Tanya felt badly. Okay, maybe it was completely unexpected and would set dating at Featherby’s Private Boarding School back for generations, but what the heck? “Okay, I’ll go,” she said. “Uh, ah, if you still want to.”

He turned back and looked at her warily as if thinking it was a trick. After a moment of studying her face, he smiled. “Cool!” he said. “We’ll have fun, you’ll see.”

Tanya watched him walk away with a cheerful wave, and she tentatively waved back. She heard murmuring behind her and glanced over her shoulder at the cluster of girls who had watched the whole exchange. Utter shock was written all over their catty faces.

It was bad enough that she didn’t think a popular boy would seriously ask her out, but to have _them_ think it was a whole other matter. Tanya turned up her beak and walked away proudly. One way or another, she vowed to have fun at the dance.

\--

Tanya counted down carefully to the precise moment when the timing was right, then pivoted, slapping the puck away from her opponent’s stick toward her own teammate. A goal for her team quickly followed.

The coach blew the whistle. “Okay, practice is over, you can go to the showers now.” She looked over at Tanya. “Vanderflock, over here! I want to talk to you!”

Tanya skated over to the coach, who waited until the rest of the team were gone before turning to her. “Tanya, I’m going to give it to you straight. You’re my best player right now. You seem to have an uncanny knack for timing and the ability to pull off the moves. I know you’re not usually placed in the position of centre, but that’s where I want you for the game Friday afternoon.”

Tanya blinked behind her glasses. “The girls versus boys exhibition game?”

“That’s right,” her coach said. “You’ll be facing off against Beakman Lewis, Coach Hardbill’s star centre. You up for it?”

Beakman? She’d known about the game, of course, but figured she’d be a forward, and hadn’t really considered that she and Beakman would be in competition, much less _direct_ competition as centres. She wondered how he would feel about it.

“Tanya?” the coach prompted.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, sure, I’ll do it,” she said. What else _could_ she say?

\--

Tanya finished her shower and got dressed. All the other girls were long gone by then, so she was able to take her time without worrying about being snapped by towels or having her clothes stolen while her back was turned.

Once she was done, she started to leave the locker room, but heard a familiar voice outside the door. It was Coach Hardbill, the boys’ gym teacher.

“ – to be true,” he was saying, “she made Vanderflock into centre for the game on Friday.”

“You were right, Coach.”

That was Beakman! Tanya realized. She held her breath and listened.

“You’re sure she’s interested in you?”

“Come on, Coach, _all_ the girls are! Anyway, she said yes to my invitation, didn’t she?”

Tanya carefully pushed the door open a crack so she could see them. Beakman was smirking in a very unattractive way.

“Yeah, that should do it, then,” the coach said. “So you pour everything you’ve got into it, kid, and get her so distracted during that game that she’ll never know where the puck is.”

“She won’t _care_ where the puck is once I get started,” Beakman bragged. “All I’ll have to do is blow her a kiss at face-off and the puck is mine, no problem.”

The coach laughed and clapped Beakman on the back, and they walked off down the hall together. Tanya let the locker room door shut quietly.

That’s what I get for not trusting my first instincts, she told herself. She wasn’t hurt that Beakman wasn’t really attracted to her. She was insulted that either he or Coach Hardbill would think her so addle-brained that a little attention from a good-looking boy would distract her from playing her best game. What nerve! As tempted as she was to go after Beakman and clock him in the back of the head with a hockey stick, she decided to get both he and the coach where it would _really_ hurt.

\--

Friday afternoon, Tanya skated toward centre ice to the sound of her classmates’ enthusiastic cheers. Mostly the screams were female, as this was a boy vs. girl game, but pathetically enough, a lot of the females had cheered Beakman even more loudly when he came out.

She’d managed to avoid him in the time between overhearing the conversation he’d had with Coach Hardbill and now, but as she reached centre ice, she faced her opponent directly.

“Hey Tanya,” Beakman grinned, “looking forward to the dance?”

“More than you know,” she replied, and blew him a kiss.

Beakman blinked in surprise, and that was long enough for Tanya to steal the puck as it dropped.

\--

“What the hell was WRONG with you out there?!” Coach Hardbill shouted at Beakman in the locker room at the end of the game. The scoreboard showed Boys 2, Girls 5 over their heads. “You act as if you had no concentration at all! That brain skated circles around you! What happened to all that charm you were supposed to have that would gain control over her?!”

“It’s not my fault!” Beakman protested. “She’s just WEIRD, that’s all! She’s not like normal girls!”

“You got that right,” Tanya threw over her shoulder as she passed them on her way to the locker room.

Beakman glared at her back for a moment and stalked out of the rink.

\--

Tanya felt pretty good about the way things ended up. Okay, so she wasn’t going to make the boys’ popularity list, but at least her teammates and coach were happy with her and she’d kept her self-respect. She’d go to the dance alone, just for the heck of it. After all, hadn’t she promised herself that no matter what, she was going to have fun there?

As soon as she left the locker room, someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. It was Beakman, and he looked angry.

“How dare you do that to me?!” he demanded. “You humiliated me in front of the whole school!”

“Gee, Beakman,” Tanya said lightly, “I’m flattered, ah, that I could be such a distraction to you that you didn’t care _where_ the puck was during the game.”

The eyes that she’d once thought were so pretty narrowed with hostility. “You think you’re so smart – “

“I _know_ I’m smart,” Tanya replied. “But I didn’t know, uh, that I was a better hockey player than you, too.”

He shoved her back against the wall and hauled off as if to hit her. She blocked the punch and pushed him away.

“What a coward you are!” she accused without stuttering. “You’d hit a girl, and one wearing glasses at that!”

“You’re not a normal girl!” he spat back. “You’re a computer in feathers! You’ll never be popular no matter how many games you win because you’re boring and ugly!”

Tanya’s punch floored him.

“Did I forget to mention, uh, ah, that I’m a better fighter than you, too?” she said sweetly.

“What’s going on here?!”

Tanya looked toward Coach Hardbill, whose gaze went between Tanya’s swollen knuckles and his inert star player on the floor as he put two and two together.

\--

Tanya tried not to be nervous, but it was difficult. She’d never been in the Headmistress’ office on a disciplinary matter before, but there was no doubt she was in big trouble now. Fighting was cause for expulsion, and she’d been caught standing over a floored Beakman. What would her parents say when she was sent home in disgrace?

Coach Hardbill was there, explaining to Headmistress Birdding what he had seen and how he knew that Tanya must have a grudge against Beakman because he broke off their date for the dance. Beakman was awake by then, holding an ice pack to his swollen cheek and glaring at Tanya, who started shaking her head as she listened to the coach’s tirade.

“Tanya,” the Headmistress said suddenly, “you disagree with what Coach Hardbill is saying?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” she answered. “The only grudge involved was both of theirs against me for not being manipulated by them.”

“Hey!” Beakman protested.

“Why, you --!” the coach started to say.

“Stop,” Headmistress Birdding told them. “It seems we have differences of opinion here. Regardless of what led to the fight – “

“What fight?!” the coach shouted. “She punched him and he was on the ground! He never had a chance to defend himself!”

“He tried to, um, ah, hit me first,” Tanya said.

“Beakman, is that true?” the Headmistress asked.

“No!” the other duckling stated, causing Tanya to look at him sharply.

The Headmistress debated for a few moments, then sat back in her chair. “The punishment for fighting on school grounds is expulsion.”

Tanya caught her breath. In the chair beside her, she heard Beakman gasp as well.

“In this case, however, both students involved have had exemplary behavior records in the past,” the Headmistress continued. “I see no reason to ruin their records with an expulsion over this one incident, especially as there is debate over who is to blame. Therefore, I’m left with no other choice.” She opened her desk drawer and brought out a flat wooden paddle. “We’ll take care of it here in this office right now, and both your records will remain intact. Furthermore, there will be no further fighting from either of you – if there’s a repeat of this, I won’t be so lenient. Understood?”

Tanya nodded. She didn’t know what Beakman’s response was – she couldn’t take her eyes off the paddle long enough to look at him.

“All right, come here, Beakman.”

“Do you really think this is necessary, or even fair?” Coach Hardbill started to say. “The boy is injured, after all! And blah blah blah ….”

Tanya didn’t hear anymore of it. She was watching Beakman resignedly go over to the desk as the Headmistress walked around it with the paddle. The coach’s attempts at intervention on his player’s behalf were falling on deaf ears – Tanya saw the Headmistress say something to Beakman, who gulped and began unfastening his pants. Tanya’s apprehension began to turn into outright fear. They had to get _undressed_ for this?! In front of the coach?! And in her case, in front of _Beakman_?!

Her silent questions were alleviated somewhat when Headmistress Birdding stopped Beakman from taking his underwear down, so at least they wouldn’t be totally exposed to each other, but as she watched the paddling begin, that didn’t offer much solace. Embarrassment aside, the cracks of the paddle were obviously as painful as they sounded, because big tough Beakman was bawling like a baby by the end of it. Tanya swallowed. Would that be _her_ in a few minutes? She glanced over at Coach Hardbill only to find he was already looking at her. Not a chance, she promised herself. She didn’t care if she had to bite through her own tongue to distract herself, she would not cry in front of this man.

She stood up without waiting to be told as Beakman moved away from the desk, sniffling. Ignoring the coach, she pulled up her uniform skirt and braced her hands on the desk surface, bending over.

*CRACK!* Okay, that smarted, she thought, but I can take it. *CRACK!* Right in the same spot, how mean. And painful. *CRACK!* This hurts. It doesn’t just smart, it _hurts_. *CRACK!* OW! Time for distraction. The periodic table! Hydrogen, lithium, sodium …. *CRACK!* AHH! Potassium, rubidium, cesium …. *CRACK!* Ohhh, francium, beryllium … uh … uh …. *CRACK!* OHHHH! Um, beryllium, no, I said that one, um, oh, why didn’t I count Beakman’s strokes? *CRACK!* Ungh, is this torture ever going to END? No, don’t think about your end, Tanya …. *CRACK!* OW, OW, OW! I wish I’d broken his beak in half, that miserable little -- *CRACK!* OWWWW!

“All right, Tanya.”

She heard the Headmistress speak to her, then saw the adult duck move back behind her desk. Dazed with pain, it took a second for Tanya to register that meant she could move. She slowly pushed her skirt down, wincing as it brushed against her tender backside. Her lower beak hurt and she realized she must have been gritting it to keep the tears back because her eyes were dry. How she’d managed it, she didn’t know, because her rear end felt like it was on fire.

“You two can go back to your dorm rooms now,” the Headmistress told them. “And you’re to remain there until tomorrow. Neither one of you is going to the dance tonight.”

So much for that promise I made to myself, Tanya thought as she left the office without looking back. She wouldn’t be having fun at the dance after all. Not only that, but her bottom would be hurting all weekend. But then, Beakman had to miss the dance, too, plus nurse a sore butt, PLUS live with a swollen cheek that she’d had the pleasure of giving him.

Not to mention the knowledge that the school brain and a girl had beaten him on the ice in front of the entire student body.

Life is good, Tanya decided with a smile as she went into her room and shut the door.

\-- 

End.

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks characters belong to Disney.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
